Sensatez y Esperanza
by peste21
Summary: De camino al Polo Sur después de la batalla contra Amon, Korra tiene que lidiar con la pérdida de sus poderes, mientras que Mako hará todo lo posible por ayudarla, aunque su forma de hacerlo no sea la más indicada.


Hola chicos, este fic nació de un comentario que recibí en "Guardián". En ese fic yo dije que le había perdido el miedo a escribir smuts ( yo y mi gran bocota ¬_¬….) y un anon haciéndose el gracioso me reto a que escribiera un lemmon. Pues ya ven, aquí estoy cumpliendo el reto, y le dedico este fic a mi querido anon. Espero que lo disfruten bye.

Haaa por cierto, es **PORNO**, quedan advertidos bye

* * *

**Sensatez y Esperanza **

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Korra se había enfrentado a Amon. Sin embargo, el viaje al polo Sur para recuperar los poderes de la Avatar se había retrasado un par de semanas, hasta que las autoridades de Ciudad Republica tuvieron la certeza de que la chica estaba fuera de peligro, al confirmar que el líder de los "igualitarios" y su hermano, habían muerto a una explosión a unos cuantos kilómetros de la playa.

— Mako — empezó Boilin con expresión preocupada — tienes que comer algo. Tal vez, cuando hayas terminado, puedas llevarle algo a Korra — murmuró el muchacho al ver que su hermano mayor no Había probado bocado.

— Tienes razón Bo— respondió Mako pensativamente mientras inspeccionaba él comedor sin ver señal alguna de Korra.

Tres días antes, el "equipo Avatar", la familia de Tenzin y Lin Bei Fong habían abordado el barco con destino al Polo Sur. En el trascurso del viaje, Mako no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Korra, ya que ella permanecía encerrada en su camarote como una especie de reclusa, que tan solo salía a comer. Sin embargo, aquella tarde parecía que la Avatar no tenía apetito.

El maestro fuego mordisqueó rápidamente su comida, tomó otro plato y salió rápidamente del comedor. Mako caminó hasta la habitación de Korra cargando un plato de arroz y vegetales consigo. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a la planta baja en donde dormía la chica, se encontró con una puerta metálica cerrada.

— Korra— la llamó Mako mientras golpeaba suavemente — ábreme la puerta, te traje algo de comer— gritó el maestro fuego, pero, ella no respondió, por lo que tocó nuevamente con más fuerza.

— Abre Korra. Yo sé que estás ahí — gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez. Mako sabía que su comportamiento era fastidioso, pero quería molestarla tanto, que no le quedara más remedio que contestarle.

— ¡Ya te oí! — Gritó Korra desde el interior de la habitación — ¡por favor márchate Mako! — pidió la chica tratando de sonar amable.

— No — se negó Mako — si quieres que me vaya tendrás que salir de ahí.

— No voy a salir, ahora vete— murmuró Korra entre dientes, mientras luchaba por no perder el control de su temperamento.

— Pues yo no me voy a ir — respondió Mako testarudamente.

— Perfecto — contestó Korra

— Perfecto— gritó Mako. Después, los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo, hasta que Mako comenzó a tocar la puerta nuevamente.

— ¡Deja de tocar la maldita puerta! — gritó Korra perdiendo los estribos.

— Oblígame — la retó el maestro fuego con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Oh no, chico listo, no voy a caer en ese truco tan barato — dijo Korra sarcásticamente.

— Pues… pues… y-yo voy a…. — balbuceó Mako sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Ha! ¿Te quedaste sin ideas chico listo? — preguntó la Avatar. Mako casi pudo imaginarse la expresión de Korra en aquel momento, de seguro ella tenía aquella sonrisa cargada de confianza que lo volvía loco, mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

— Voy a tumbar la puerta — gritó Mako de repente, sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Korra sorprendida — ¿te volviste loco? Es una puerta de metal, te vas a romper un brazo y…— pero Korra no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un fuerte estruendo metálico la alertó.

— Mako, detente — gritó la Avatar al darse cuenta que el chico se encontraba abalanzándose una y otra vez contra el enorme trozo de metal.

Mientras tanto, el maestro fuego dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, con el fin de tomar impulso para el siguiente golpe. Sin embargo, justo cuando se encontraba a milímetros de la puerta esta se abrió, por lo que cayó pesadamente al suelo, y con él, todo el contenido del plato de comida, el cual se partió en mil pedazos.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — gritó Korra, mientras que se arrodillaba a su lado y le ayudaba a levantarse. La Avatar trató de contenerse, pero no logró hacerlo, y dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

— En serio Mako, eres un idiota— dijo la Avatar con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Mako la observó atentamente, ya que habían pasado un par de semanas sin que el muchacho la hubiera visto de buen humor. De pronto, el maestro fuego sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo y se dio cuenta de que se había cortado con un trozo de porcelana.

— Oh no — murmuró Korra mientras tomaba suavemente el antebrazo de Mako— voy a ir por algo para curarte el brazo, quédate aquí, ya regreso — gruñó la chica antes de dejar la habitación.

Mako se quedó sentado, tal y como ella se lo había ordenado, mientras que observaba cada rincón del camarote. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado del perfume de Korra, a pesar de que ella tan solo había permanecido un par de días en él. En ese momento, los ojos del muchacho se fijaron en la cama, la cual se hallaba completamente desordenada, probablemente, la Avatar había estado acostada en ella tan solo unos minutos antes, por lo que él se dejó caer pesadamente y hundió su nariz en la mullida almohada.

— Mako — lo llamó Korra desde la entrada— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás mareado? — preguntó preocupada, al ver que el chico se había acostado.

— No, no realmente, solo quería descansar los ojos — comentó. Mako miró a Korra y se dio cuenta de que ella había traído una caja con elementos de primeros auxilios y un plato de comida.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? — preguntó Mako.

— Esto— dijo levantando la caja — es para tu herida, y la comida es para mí— comentó Korra mientras los dejaba en su mesa de noche. Después, la chica se sentó junto a él y comenzó a tratar su herida con un poco de alcohol y un par de vendajes.

— ¿Para qué trajiste esa comida? — la interrogo Mako.

— Para comerla, ¿para qué más va a ser? — preguntó sarcásticamente.

— Si tenías hambre ¿por qué no me abriste? Nos habríamos evitado todo esto— preguntó Mako.

— No tenía hambre — comenzó Korra molesta — la verdad es que me sentí mal por ti. Tú viniste hasta acá a traerme el almuerzo, y ahora estas herido por mi culpa, lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerte es comer — gruño la chica frustrada. Mako sonrió suavemente, al ver que Korra no quería que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura.

— Lamento mucho haber intentado tirar tu puerta — se disculpo Mako.

— disculpa aceptada, pero eres un idiota.

— Tú eres la Avatar, y yo soy un idiota— bromeó Mako como en aquella noche en que se conocieron. Korra acabó de vendarle el brazo, y volteó su rostro.

— Yo ya no soy la Avatar— murmuró la maestra agua mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el piso. El chico se dio cuenta de que su elección de palabras había sido muy desafortunada, así que tomó suavemente el mentón de Korra obligándola a mirarlo.

— Korra… sé que no te encuentras bien, pero no puedes sepultarte en vida. Tienes que salir de este cuarto— dijo suavemente.

— ¿Tú que sabes? — contestó Korra librándose de su agarre — no entiendes nada. Yo nací para ser el Avatar, ese es el único propósito de mi existencia, y ahora no soy nada— dijo la chica furiosa.

— Eso no es cierto— alegó Mako.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso chico listo? — preguntó Korra mientras se paraba de la cama con una expresión llena de dolor— es cuestión de tiempo antes que los líderes de las cuatro naciones comiencen a pedir mi cabeza, nadie quiere una Avatar que no sirve para nada, probablemente van a querer uno nuevo.

Mako la miró horrorizado. ¿Había escuchado bien? Korra estaba insinuando que la obligarían a quitarse la vida, para dar paso a un Avatar que si pudiera usar los cuatro elementos. En principio, el chico pensó que aquello era una locura, pero, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aquel temor no era tan descabellado.

— No creo que los miembros del Loto Blanco permitan… — trató de decir Mako, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

— ¡Ha! Se nota que tú no los conoces— gruño Korra venenosamente.

— Entonces, cuando eso pase, yo estaré contigo, yo te ayudaré— dijo Mako emocionado, parándose frente a ella.

— No seas ridículo Mako— murmuró Korra.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo estaré contigo cuando eso suceda— insistió el chico tomándola fuertemente por los antebrazos. Por unos instantes, Mako vio que los ojos azules de Korra, los cuales estaban cargados de dolor desde su enfrentamiento con Amon, se enternecían al oírlo hablar de aquella manera. Sin embargo, el encantó se rompió rápidamente y la chica volvió a librarse de su agarre.

— ¿Te volviste loco? — Preguntó — ¿por lo menos terminaste con Asami, como para que estés hablando de aquella manera? — preguntó Korra subiendo el tono de voz.

— Sí, si lo hice, termine con ella después de la batalla contra Amon— dijo Mako muy serio, sin despegar su mirada de la de Korra.

— No sé lo que estas buscando, pero será mejor que te vayas— susurro Korra tristemente. Mako caminó hacia la salida, cerró la puerta, y se recostó en ella sin la menor intención de dejar la habitación.

— Lárgate Mako — gruño Korra mientras caminaba hacia él. Pero el maestro fuego fue más rápido, la tomó firmemente por los hombros y la beso, por lo que Korra se separó rápidamente de él.

— No Mako, por favor vete, no me hagas esto, no en este momento cuando estoy más vulnerable— murmuró. Mako retrocedió unos pasos, pero en seguida volvió a avanzar hacia ella y la tomó nuevamente por los hombros.

— ¿Porqué? — Preguntó Mako - ¿por qué ahora quieres mantenerme alejado? Hace un par de semanas me dijiste que creías que yo soy una persona maravillosa, pero ahora me rechazas ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque no puedo estar contigo! — grito Korra con todas sus fuerzas, la chica comenzó a llorar, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Mako se acercó a ella lentamente, tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y le dio un beso mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Korra volvió a intentar soltarse, pero en seguida se dio por vencida y se rindió al beso, mientras que sentía que sus rodillas se debilitaban.

Después, Mako colocó sus manos a los lados del rostro de Korra, y bajo lentamente por su mentón hasta su cuello.

— Mako— gimió Korra suavemente. El maestro fuego aguantó la respiración por algunos segundos al oír aquello, mientras que jugueteaba con el borde de la camisa de Korra. Finalmente, Mako tuvo el valor para quitársela completamente, mientras dibujaba círculos con sus dedos en la espina dorsal de la Avatar.

Después, el maestro fuego la beso nuevamente en los labios y procedió a deshacer sus colas de caballo. Quería sentir el cabello de Korra enredándose entre sus manos. Mako la observó por un momento, tratando de descifrar si aquella visión era real, o tan solo un producto de su hormonal imaginación de adolecente.

Por un breve instante, sus ojos y los de Korra se enfrentaron, y el chico vio en ellos una peligrosa combinación entre inocencia y curiosidad que excitó a Mako aún más. Lentamente, ella llevó sus pequeñas manos a su bufanda, y se la quitó. Después, procedió a desabrochar los botones de su abrigo con un cuidado que no parecía propio de la explosiva personalidad de la Avatar.

Mako no se movió, ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarla, por miedo a romper la encantadora visión de Korra desvistiéndolo con el máximo cuidado mientras palpaba su pecho lentamente. En ese momento, las manos de la muchacha llegaron al cinturón de su chaqueta por lo que el maestro fuego suspiró.

— Quieres matarme ¿no es verdad? — preguntó al sentir que ella delineaba el cinturón con la punta de sus dedos.

— Y pensar que la gente dice que yo soy la impaciente — murmuró Korra juguetonamente antes de darle un beso en los labios y quitarle completamente la chaqueta.

Mako le correspondió el beso, mientras que deshacía los nudos de la las pieles que Korra llevaba atadas a la cintura y de sus propios pantalones.

— Siéntate— le indicó el chico. Korra lo miró sorprendida, pero hizo lo que él le había dicho y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Mako se arrodillo frente a ella y la despojó de sus botas. Después, el muchacho tomó el borde del pantalón de Korra y comenzó a quitárselo con el mismo cuidado con el que ella lo había desvestido.

El maestro fuego trazó líneas de besos a través de las suaves piernas de Korra, hasta que llegó a la parte interna de los muslos.

— Mako…— volvió a gemir Korra con más fuerza. Mientras que el chico se seguía acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna. Korra cerró los ojos y con un suspiró dijo burlonamente:

— Vaya chico listo, se nota que tu sabes lo que haces— Mako apartó sus labios de la piel de Korra, sin dejar de acariciar sus muslos.

— No, la verdad es que es la primera vez que hago algo así. Pero, para ser honesto cuando has crecido en las calles de Ciudad Republica, entre mafiosos, prostitutas y los trabajadores de la planta de energía, aprendes… cosas— comentó. Después, deposito un par de besos en las piernas de Korra y murmuró: — ¿quieres que te enseñe? — pero Korra no contestó, se hallaba demasiado distraída para hacerlo.

— Korra — insistió el chico mordiendo suavemente un poco de piel.

— Si — gimió Korra.

Los besos de Mako continuaron, pero, en un golpe de adrenalina, el chico le quitó la ropa interior, y se ubicó ágilmente sobre ella en la cama. Korra gimió suavemente por la sorpresa, pero se dejó guiar hasta que los dos estuvieron perfectamente acomodados.

Mako llevó sus manos a los nudos que sostenían los vendajes del pecho de Korra, y los desató con impaciencia, por lo que estos se deshicieron dejándole ver sus senos. La Avatar se levantó ligeramente de la cama y terminó de quitarse los vendajes completamente.

Esto fue demasiado para Mako, quien se abalanzó suavemente contra ella y comenzó a besarla en la clavícula hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los pezones de Korra.

— Mako — volvió a gemir la chica. El maestro fuego tomó aquello como un permiso para continuar, por lo que la acarició suavemente desde los hombros hasta las piernas, memorizando todas sus curvas, mientras que el contacto de su piel desnuda lo hacía estremecer. Ese era el momento que él había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo atrás, lo que sentía por Korra iba mucho más allá de lo que nunca hubiera sentido por ninguna otra chica en su vida, y, finalmente estaba a punto de culminar en ese instante, en el que ella sería suya, y él le pertenecería a Korra.

Rápidamente, Korra lo tomó por sorpresa y lo empujó debajo de ella. La chica se sentó encima de él, mientras que lo perforaba con sus vibrantes y cristalinos ojos azules.

— Se cambiaron los lugares chico listo — murmuró mientras se acercaba a él para besar su cuello. En ese momento, Mako sintió el trasero de Korra rozar contra su pene por lo que dejó salir un largo y doloroso suspiro.

— En serio quieres matarme— suspiró. Korra rió suavemente contra el arco de su cuello mientras seguía acariciando lentamente los pliegues de su fuerte pecho.

— No quiero matarte, solo quiero esta noche contigo— suspiró entrecortadamente la Avatar sin dejar de besarlo. La forma en que Korra dijo aquellas palabras enterneció a Mako, por lo que la abrazó y la colocó suavemente debajo de él.

— Ha llegado la hora — suspiró — ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? — preguntó Mako. Korra asintió suavemente.

El maestro fuego se situó cuidadosamente entre las piernas de Korra, y entro en ella lentamente. Mientras tanto, Korra cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, al tener la extraña sensación de que algo se rasgaba dentro de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Mako al ver un par de lagrimas salir de los ojos de Korra.

— S-si— mintió la chica.

— Tranquila, tranquila, te prometo que el dolor se irá en un momento — suspiró Mako mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la nuca.

Después de unos breves instantes, Korra sintió que el dolor disminuía, y lo remplazó un calor que la rodeó completamente. Al ver que la chica se veía mucho mejor, Mako comenzó a moverse dentro de ella muy lentamente por temor a herirla aún más, sin embargo, la voz de Korra cortó el silenció.

— Más rápido — murmuró. Mako no lo pensó dos veces, y comenzó a envestirla con un poco más de fuerza. En ese momento, el chico sintió que las caderas de Korra se movían debajo de él, lo cual incrementó su propia sensación de placer.

— Korra, mi Korra, mi hermosa Korra— suspiró Mako mientras que seguía entrando en ella más y más rápido. Al mismo tiempo, Korra seguía moviéndose debajo de él a su ritmo.

Mako llevó sus dos manos hacía los pechos de Korra y comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones nuevamente. En ese momento, el maestro fuego sintió los músculos de la pelvis de Korra contraerse aún más, por lo que él se levantó, tomó las caderas de la chica y continuó con más fuerza, mientras que ella arqueaba su espalda.

— ahhh Korra — gimió el chico al sentir que no soportaría más.

— Mako…— suspiró Korra quien aparentemente había llegado al orgasmo. El maestro fuego dio un par de envestidas, entrando aún más profundamente, hasta que no pudo contenerse más, y termino en ella.

Mako se derrumbó sobre Korra completamente exhausto, mientras sentía la suavidad de sus curvas debajo de él. En ese momento, un golpeteo en el techo de la habitación les indicó que había comenzado a llover, por lo que la pareja se quedó en silencio, abrazados el uno al otro, mientras escuchaban el sonido del agua y el baile de las olas golpear contra el barco.

— Yo no quiero que esto sea algo pasajero— dijo Mako con voz ronca — no tiene que ser algo de "una sola noche", podemos estar juntos, aunque tú no seas la Avatar.

— No, no podemos— dijo Korra seriamente.

— ¿Cómo que no? — preguntó Mako molesto mientras la acercaba aún más a su pecho.

— Lo siento Mako — dijo Korra hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos — esto no debió haber pasado, lo lamento tanto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Estás arrepentida de haber estado conmigo? — preguntó Mako separándose de ella.

— Eso nunca — se apresuró a murmurar Korra— yo nunca me arrepentiría de lo que siento por ti, pero sí lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo todo este tiempo, si no fuera por mí, tu y Boilin tendrían una vida libre de problemas, eventualmente habrías conocido a Asami, y probablemente todavía estarían juntos. Lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver, cuando lleguemos al Polo Sur, y Katara confirme que yo no soy la Avatar, será mejor que vuelvas a Ciudad Republica y continúes con tu vida.

— Korra… — empezó Mako desesperado — aún no hemos llegado al Polo Sur ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que la maestra Katara no va a ayudarte?

— Vete por favor— susurró la chica. Después, Korra se separó de él, y sentó contra la pared junto a la cama, con las piernas fuertemente agarradas a su cuerpo.

Mako la observó por unos instantes. Nunca la había visto de aquella manera, tan confundida, y perdida, por lo que el chico se levantó frenéticamente y se colocó sus pantalones.

— Está bien, como quieras — aceptó Mako — me voy por ahora, pero tendrás que enfrentarme en algún momento Korra— gritó. El chico tomó el resto de su ropa y dejó la habitación cerrando tras de sí con un fuerte golpe.

Una vez afuera, Mako se dejó caer al suelo, mientras que su espalda reposaba contra la puerta. Nuevamente, el maestro fuego revisó el vendaje que Korra le había puesto horas antes, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde que la conoció. Antes, Mako no tenía esperanza, tan solo iba día tras día a la arena, esperando ganar sus partidos, y reunir lo suficiente para la siguiente comida. En cambio, ahora, el maestro fuego tenía mayores posibilidades de conseguir una vida mejor, incluso Tenzin se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a conseguir un empleo.

A pesar de todo, Mako no había podido ayudar a Korra, ni pagarle por toda su generosidad, tan solo podía dejarla en ese oscuro camarote, mientras ella se sentía rota e inútil. El maestro fuego apoyó su cabeza en la puerta y se quedó ahí por un largo tiempo, en tanto pensaba que posiblemente, algún día, encontraría el valor suficiente para decirle cuanto la amaba, por lo menos le quedaba la esperanza de que algun día ella pudiera corresponderle.


End file.
